


Haunted (4x05): Oliver's reaction - fighting back

by Ol4fr



Series: Oliver's reaction - fighting back [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ol4fr/pseuds/Ol4fr





	Haunted (4x05): Oliver's reaction - fighting back

Thea: When I went to Nanda Parbat, I... Killed two guys. Malcolm-- served them up on a platter for me, and... helped keep my blood lust at bay.  
[Door opens]  
Laurel: Oh, my God. Thank God you're all right.  
Oliver: Laurel, come with me. 

Laurel: Is Thea ok?  
Oliver: No. Not only is Thea hospitalized, but she has Merlyn influencing her to kill people. 

Laurel: What are you talking about?  
Oliver: Oh, just another thing that happened on your secret trip to Nanda Parbat. 

Laurel: Hey! I didn't tell you that I took my sister to Nanda Parbat because I knew that you wouldn't approve. Why didn't you tell me you took Thea?  
Oliver: What does that have to do with anything?! 

Laurel: It's the hypocrisy that I can't stand! What? It's ok for you to do whatever you have to for your sister, but it's not ok for me to do the same to mine?  
Oliver: Sara was dead. Thea wasn't. 

Laurel: Then why didn't you tell me about Thea seven months ago? Because you don't see me as an equal.  
Oliver: What? Oh, come on. Laurel, of course I see you as an equal. 

Laurel: No, you don't! You never have. You never told me that you were the Arrow—  
Oliver: Keep your voice down! 

Laurel: ...becoming the Black Canary, and you never would have told me that there's a way to save my sister. My sister, she's out of her mind right now. Because of something that I did. A decision that I made. Did you ever just stop and think for one second about what I might be going through? I'm sorry about what happened to Thea. I really am. I love your family-- I always have. I just wish that sometimes you would give a damn about mine.

Oliver: What you might be going through? Seriously? Sara is out of her mind and killing people and Thea is in a hospital bed because of what you did. I’m glad Sara is alive. Of course I am but this…  
Laurel: Oliver…

Oliver: No. You’ve had your turn, now it’s mine. You want the truth? I’ve tried to see you as an equal Laurel. I really have. But do you want to know why I didn’t tell you about Thea? It’s because I knew you would do something like this. Act without thinking. Even though I didn’t tell you about the pit before, you knew how it was affecting Thea. You knew how much she was struggling with it. And you know the type of person Malcolm is. And you still brought her with you to Nanda Parbat. You still told her to lie to me about it. And when you couldn’t control Sara and she started attacking people, killing people you still didn’t say anything. How many people were you going to let die before saying something? Before you admit you were wrong?


End file.
